The long-term objectives of this proposal are: 1) to expand education of health professionals, patients, families, and the general public; 2) to develop, implement and evaluate prototype education/epidemiology/health services research programs at a high level of scientific endeavor; and 3) to expand clinical and basic research efforts. Strong collaborative interplays in medical sociology-oriented health services research will represent an augmented focus of this Center. New proposed projects in this area include studies of 1) buffers of the arthritis-disability cascade in the old/old; and 2) caregiver well-being and physicians of impaired elders. Four developmental and feasibility projects are directed toward studies of 1) purification and cloning of a soluble form of the chondrocyte interleukin-1 receptor; 2) structural/functional domains of link protein; 3) distinctive phenotypic markers of human bone marrow mesenchymal stem cells; and 4) molecular and cellular mechanisms of decreased IgG galactosylation in rheumatoid arthritis. Core programs include a Molecular Biology DNA Sequencing Core; and an Immunohisto- chemistry Core. Administration includes administrative policy, executive, steering (operations), community advisory, and national external review committees to fully interdigitate Center/University/community interface.